Around the Corner of Your Eye
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: As Inu-Yasha watches Kagome sleep, he thinks about his feelings for her. (InuKag fluffy one-shot)


Disclaimer: Does anyone else find writing disclaimers pointless? I mean, come on, if you really did own it, why would you be wasting you time writing FANFICTION? But, so I don't get sued: Nope, I don't own Inu-chan and all his little buddies. Author's Note: Okay, this is another A*teens song that I think goes so well with Inu-Yasha, I just had to do it. Please enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome leaned against the pillows of her bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She glanced at the clock. 1:30 AM. She yawned, but continued reading her book. This was the only time she had to read it, and she was only a little sleepy. . . Falling back on her pillows, Kagome fell into a much needed sleep, the book still open on her stomach, and her radio still playing softly on her night stand.  
  
*Ooooh*  
  
There was a quiet 'thump' outside, as Inu-Yasha leapt out of the well. His foot falls quiet, the haniyou made his way to Kagome's window, to make sure she was okay, like he did every night she was away.  
  
*I'll be waiting just around  
  
The corner of your eye*  
  
Jumping silently onto the window sill and then landing on the floor softly, Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome's bed, a small smile on his face. 'Kagome,' he thought as he sat beside her on the bed, picking up the book, 'you really need to learn when to stop pushing yourself.'  
  
He put a book mark she had left on the night stand in the book, placed it on her desk, and sat on the edge of the bed for a while, just looking into Kagome's sleeping face. He carefully moved a strand of her soft hair and smiled.  
  
*If you knew how many nights  
  
I've been sitting by your bed  
  
Running fingers through your hair  
  
While you're asleep*  
  
He sighed quietly, thinking back on all the times they have had together, all the dangers they have faced. It almost amazed him that she was still here with him after all that.  
  
*Every time I call your name  
  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
  
You turn around to look for me  
  
And no one's there  
  
Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go -  
  
I'll be around.  
  
I'll be around,  
  
just want you to know,  
  
Just want you to know!*  
  
He gently traced Kagome's features with a soft finger. 'I wonder,' he thought, biting his bottom lip gently, 'if she knows how much I want to protect her and keep her safe. . . Is that why she's still with me? She trusts me?' He smiled. 'I hope she does. And I hope she knows I'm always here for her.'  
  
*If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye*  
  
'I'd do anything for her. . .'  
  
*I could be your pot of gold  
  
Everything you're wishing for,  
  
But do you really want to find  
  
The rainbows end  
  
Find the rainbows end!  
  
Let me know and I'll come true  
  
I will give my all to you  
  
But don't let anybody take  
  
Your dream away  
  
Take your dream away!*  
  
'I hope she knows that too.'  
  
*Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go -  
  
I'll be around.  
  
I'll be around,  
  
just want you to know  
  
Yeah, want you to know!*  
  
'And that I care for her. . . Even though I sometimes don't show it.'  
  
*Oh!  
  
If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
(the corner of you eye)  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
(the corner of you eye!)*  
  
Suddenly, the radio which was still playing softly, caught Inu's ear. He gently took Kagome's hand and listened.  
  
*There's a song playing in every heart beating  
  
In a key that unlocks every door  
  
Oooh!  
  
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
  
And it's all you're wishing for!  
  
It's all your wishing for!  
  
If you're lost without me.  
  
Wondren' where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye!  
  
The corner of you eye!  
  
If you're lost without me.  
  
Wondren' where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of you eye!  
  
The corner of your eye!*  
  
He smiled softly, and sang gently along with the song; singing to the sleeping Kagome.  
  
"If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be!  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
*(The corner of your eye!)*  
  
Like an angel watching!  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming!  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye."  
  
Letting go of her hand, he brushed his lips and hers together, in a feather light kiss. Smiling to himself, he crawled out the window, and went back through the well.  
  
*The corner of you eye* 


End file.
